Missing You
by Kiaranaria
Summary: She hoped to see a mermeid . He wanted to cool down . Neither expected the other one . Their heads were both working in overdrive ... My first thought after I saw the raws of chapter 204 . Disclaimer: Skip Beat! belongs to the one and only Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei!


_Hello everyone :3_

_First things first: This is the proofread version. _

_Sorry guys, no new chapter. It's an One- Shot after all ;)_

_Then a really big THANK YOU! for _Roshelle Diall_ (check her stories)_. _Because this lovely Goddess-sama ;) checked this shorty and made it a whole lot better._

_Thanks for all the people who favourited, followed and reviewed. I am so happy that you liked it. It's unbelievable how many people read this - this is so awesome and a little frightening o_o but more awesome :3_

_Last note: This is my first fic in English. So, be nice ;) but honest! Criticism makes me better :D_

_Did I forget something? Hmm, not sure..._

_If you have any questions feel free to ask :)_

_And now... Have fun :3_

* * *

Missing You

The sun is shining warmly and the wind is moving in a pleasant breeze. You can only hear the sound of the waves and the twittering of birds.

She's standing alone with closed eyes on this beautiful white beach with soft sand and crystal clear water - savoring the moment of quiet peace. The little girl in her is hoping to see the mermaid princess - she surely has to be in this wonderful place.

There is nobody to disrupt her thoughts, except one...

She hears a splashing sound and opens one of her amber eyes slowly - not to scare whatever is moving in the water - but there was no mermaid princess... there wasn't anything like that at all.

It was the last living being she thought she'd ever meet in this secluded place.

Right there, with the water playing around his hips, standing only a few feet away in all his manly glory is this blue- eyed blond with his dripping wet shirt clinging to his ripped body. She is shocked as he opens his eyes and she sees this matchless color that she had last seen a really long time ago, but could never forget.

And he's shocked as he notices who the person is right there on the beach looking at him wide- eyed and with her jaw dropped.

Their heads are both working in overdrive.

It is Tsuruga Ren - of that much she is sure. On this whole planet there is only one person with this unique body and facial features. She knows his measurements to the core.

But for the moment before he opened his eyes she thought it was 'Father' - Hizuri Kuu. With his wet hair combed back like this he really looked like him.

And now with this bright greenish blue directed at her only one thought came to her mind: _'Corn'. _But how could that be possible? 'Corn' is the prince of the fairy kingdom and was long gone back home to show his father his own strength and surpass him to become the king he was meant to be. He should fly freely through the rainbow- colored wide and bright skies with his beautiful and magnificent wings far beyond his father's hands by now. However this person in the ocean right in front of her looks exactly like _her _'Corn' only as a fully grown and really manly adult.

Ren on the other hand is simply shocked to see her - the love of his life - and is so totally unprepared. What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to arrive the next day? It took him a rather long moment till the one fact registered in his head: He wasn't 'Ren' right now and he wasn't 'Cain' either.

Now he panicked inside. How should he explain his appearance to her? Does she know he is 'Corn'? Or are his looks too much like his father's and she sees the resemblance between both men? If she knows, will she despise him for leading her on? Will she run from him and never turn back?

They are both staring at each other, trapped in their own worlds.

He is spiraling down with the thoughts of her leaving him for good. Maybe she will never speak to him again or wouldn't even look at him. Could he handle a reaction like that?

Scarcely.

The moment for him to dive back under and swim like hell to get out of this situation is long gone. And so he is standing like a deer in headlights or a condemned man waiting for his executioner. His eyes never leave hers - not even for a second.

As he is waiting for the judgment of his inevitable doom - her head is spinning.

This man in the water is Tsuruga Ren - She is 100% sure - his face is the younger version of Hizuri Kuu, but his hair and unique eyes were definitely 'Corn's'.

_'____Then Ren is Corn, who looks like the younger version of Kuu?__'_ This line is screaming in her head. And then it clicked. _'____The name of father's son is Kuon - Kuon is Corn - and Tsuruga Ren is only a stage name...__' _All the little pieces fell into place bit by bit - not knowing '_Tentekomai';_ his many never heard of failures as an actor before he became famous; the horrible American gesture; his too perfect English; '___Father's hands are too big__.'_ Kuu is one of the best actor's ever. The moments when Ren seemed to be an entirely different person...

_'This is Ren and Corn and Kuon!'_

What should she do? The man she is in love with is the fairy prince she loved and father's one and only son...

Without knowing it tears escape her eyes and run slowly down her cheeks. But this did not go unnoticed by him. His heart clenches painfully at the teary sight of the woman he loves and it hurts even more, because it's his fault. Not able to take it anymore he drops his gaze and his shoulders slump noticeably. His sight lands on the clear and sparkling water - there were a lot of small colorful fish swimming freely in front of him, but he couldn't see them at all. He lost her and he didn't even tell her about his past and more importantly he never had a chance to confess his true feelings to her. His eyes close as he wills himself not to look at her retreating back - there is no way he can hold himself together if he has to see her leaving him for good.

At the sight of him averting his beautiful eyes from hers a little jolt hits her.

There is only one thing she has to do. Before she can think twice her feet begin to move of their own accord.

He doesn't notice the splashing sound at first. Only when it's directly in front of him did it register enough to let him raise his eyes and see the amber-colored ones that he loves so much. To say he is surprised is a huge understatement. But what happens next shocks him a hundredfold - she takes the last step forward and wraps her petite arms tightly around his muscular frame, while her head rests against his chest. Ren's body stiffens at the unexpected feeling he has so longed for. He doesn't know if his heart is still moving or has stopped altogether. If it is still beating then she surely could hear and probably even feel it race against her ear. The feeling of her head leaving the warmth of his chest brings him out of his reverie. He looks down and straight into her beautiful amber orbs - they are so soft, but pierce directly and deep into his heart.

As if her eyes are telling him what to do he slowly lifts his arms and wraps them around her small body - pressing her protectively against his chest. Without a second thought he kisses her hair and breathes her scent as he lays his cheek on her head. Closing his eyes he takes his time and savors this wonderful moment - she is finally in his arms... of her own free will.

As she rests her head on his chest again, she says with a lot of emotion he can't quite place, and what is meant for his ears alone.

"I have missed you so much."

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_

_Greets_

_Kia_


End file.
